


Heroes and Promises

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants a reward for rescuing Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A Clexmas request from Lex Luthor, who wanted hero!Lex, groveling!Clark, possibly a move/date night. No tortureporn for Lex, no mpreg unless it's Clark pregnant. ;D
> 
> Originally posted at [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/14926.html)

# Heroes and Promises

Lex burst in through the door, shooting everybody he saw with the ray gun.

"Hey!" Superman exclaimed, as his outfit glowed briefly under the blast.

Lex finished shooting and turned to Clark. "It's not like it could hurt you. Better to be safe."

Inside the green glowing cage, Superman crossed his arms. "I won't condone this."

"Oh, can it. It's a stun-gun; they're just unconscious." He approached the cage and eyed the superhero inside. It was a wonderful display; Lex wondered why he'd never thought of putting him in a cage before. He might, after this.

Superman cocked his head, listening, then he relaxed. Obviously he'd confirmed the people were all still breathing and hearts beating. Unfortunately. Lex would have preferred to kill them, but he knew that Clark had stronger morals. Lex was, however, a bit pissed at the assumption. Lex turned away and started inspecting the set up.

"Hey!" Superman exclaimed indigently. "Let me out."

"Now why would I do that?" Lex asked, as he rifled through the computer and downloaded anything interesting looking.

"Lex..."

Lex turned to him and crossed his arms, leaning back against the console. He raised his eyebrows.

Clark sighed. "Please."

"Not good enough." Lex walked over to the cage and inspected the bars. It didn't look like they were actually *made* of kryptonite, just a thin coating. Paint?

"Lex, please release me."

Oh, like that was any better. Lex snorted and scraped some of the coating into a sample vial for later analysis.

Superman got down on his knees, shifting uncomfortably as that brought him closer to the bars. He reached through the opening and grabbed one of Lex's hands, holding it tenderly. "Lex, my best friend and lover, most magnificent of all humans, more intelligent than anybody on Earth, father of my child-to-be, would the overflowing kindness of your heart see to please releasing me from this torment and letting me out?"

Better. Much better. Lex put his free hand in his pocket and fiddled with the key. He didn't quite bring it out, though.

Clark sighed. "Lex, would you go out to the movies with me tonight?"

With a smile, Lex opened the door. As soon as Clark was out of it, Lex pulled out the acid spray and reduced the entire cage to a corrosive puddle. There would be no more kryptonite left for anybody to use on his boyfriend. Unless Lex was the one who made it.

When Lex was finished, Clark took him in his arms and kissed him, the red cape flowing around them both. Before Lex came out of the kiss, they were flying through the air back towards the penthouse.

"So what movie did you want to go to?" Clark asked when they were inside.

"Alien," Lex promptly replied. "There's a special showing on."

Clark winced and rubbed his stomach. "Lex..."

"You promised."

Clark sighed. "There's something a bit backward about the person who is pregnant being forced to wait on the person who *got* them pregnant."

Lex leveled a glare on Clark. "You were the idiot who fell for that fake rescue mission. Do I have to remind you that you are supposed to be NOT IN DANGER while carrying our child? If you're going to be stupid, you're going to have to pay. I might make one of those cages just to make sure you don't go anywhere else until she's born!"

Warm strong arms enfolded Lex, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, Lex. You're right. You and she are more precious to me than anything in the world, and I need to think more. I love you."

Lex placed his hand on Clark's stomach, then moved up his chest. He tilted his head back and kissed Clark. "I love you too, Clark."

But Lex was still going to make Clark watch Alien.

 

  


* * *

END

* * *


End file.
